Dangerously Insatiable
by Ink Parallax
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots in which an OC gets down and dirty with the members of the Akatsuki organization. WARNINGS: Non-Consent themes, extremely dirty language, a HARD mature rating, and a little bit of Yuri. Kairu has unknowingly become the center of a bet about who can give her the best roll in the hay, so to speak.
1. Kakuzu

Kairu opened her bed room door and stepped inside, looking around at her room. It seemed normal, but something was off. She frowned. Today, everything had been normal in the Akatsuki base. She remembered that much, but her mind was clouded.

Carefully the red head moved through the entryway and into the bedroom, setting down the pen she had been taking back perfectly on her desk. She unbuttoned her cloak; the black one with swirling red clouds stitched into it and carefully folded it, setting it on her desk, too.

She could feel his presence before she saw him. A smile lit her features and Kairu spun around, excited to see Kakuzu standing in her bedroom door way. He stepped inside, closing the door as she greeted him.

"Hi, Kakuzu-senpai. Do you need something?" She bit her lip, her heart fluttering in her chest. Her stomach gave itself a weird little twist and she could feel her body burning just a bit more than usual.

"Actually, yes." Kakuzu's voice was a deep rumble, seeming to shoot shock waves around the room that struck Kairu like a chord. She was blushing, she could feel it. Just being in his presence sent her sky high.

"And what would that be? Did Hidan rip his arm off again? I'll get the thread." Kairu sighed, pretending to be annoyed as she turned around, about the open the desk drawer that she knew held the medical thread. The memory of Kakuzu's burning green eyes was blazing in her memory, spiking up her attitude by a million and one whatever's. Happy points, maybe, or something even more ridiculous. He made her so exultant, just being right there.

Kairu froze when suddenly she felt a warm hand wrapped around her wrist, keeping her from opening the drawer. She was shocked very suddenly into stillness, her mind pausing. The world was stuck in one place, a second held by a fragile string that broke a moment later. Kakuzu was touching her. The realization hit hard and suddenly her heart was in overdrive, pounding in her chest a million miles a minute. Her body was warmer than ever, trying to catch into something frozen. She could feel Kakuzu's breath on her neck, burning her to the very core. She felt a bit dizzy, under water, but things were as sharp as ever. She just didn't bother to notice them.

"No." The words from Kakuzu's lips were fire, dashing over Kairu's cheeks and burning her face, leaving red marks under the skin. Kairu realized she was holding her breath and let it out, quickly reminding herself that there was nothing there for him, he never felt any of that for her, no matter how much she wished.

Carefully she turned around, surprised to find him standing so close. He smelled like earth and the forest and like a man, it was amazing. Kairu swore she could get high off of his scent.

"Oh, then what is it you wanted?" Kairu smiled, trying to force herself to calm down. Her heart still hammered in her chest and her breath still felt ragged and torn through. Her mind buzzed dangerously with thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having, like of tearing off that ridiculous mask and kissing those beautiful lips of his.

Kakuzu seemed to be pressing closer than ever and Kairu was almost choking on his presence, her words stuffed down her throat as his arm seemed to find it's way to wrapping around her waist. He was almost suffocating her, and his other hand was slowly pulling his mask down over his nose, over his mouth, dropping it onto the ground. Then it was curling into her hair. Kairu was frozen, shocked, her heart pumping even harder. His lips were on hers and she was whimpering in surprise and a strange, excited but painful feeling in her body. Her heart was almost breaking through her ribcage.

"I said _need, _Kairu…" He whispered, hotter and hotter, his lips brushing slowly against hers as he talked. She gasped again, his lips running over hers. She had a strange feeling in her lower body, an embarrassing feeling, a wet feeling, but burning as bright as anything else, _brighter than _anything else. His lips were soft and intoxicating, drowning her. She felt his hot tongue racing across her bottom lip and gasped as he pulled her closer. Her arms found their way around his neck, and she was pulling off his silly little head-dress thing. He was still kissing her, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She found herself moaning lightly as he licked gently at her own tongue, pressing even closer to her.

Somehow she was sitting on the desk, Kakuzu standing between her legs and trapping her against him as well. As if she needed to be trapped, she decided. His tongue was so hot, warmer than anything in the world, and his mouth was starving, hungry, on hers and keeping her attached to him. She felt his stitches graze her cheek and it made her all the hotter.

"I _need _you, Kairu." Kakuzu almost growled the words. No, he _was _growling. Kairu gasped as suddenly she was lifted into the air and thrown onto her bed, and Kakuzu was hovering over her. His cloak was gone, and his shirt, and she wondered when that happened and then hardly cared. He had his legs on either side of her, trapping her completely. She wouldn't be able to get away, even if she wanted to. She gasped again as he tucked his head into her neck and bit her. She whimpered, squirming as he gently nipped at her neck, sucking gently and then roughly, licking at the bruise he was making. She arched into him, uncontrollable.

"Senpai…" Kairu moaned as he sucked a little harder, and then harder and harder and bit at her bruise. She gasped as his hands moved with authority down her body, over her breasts. She gasped, pressing up into his hand and he squeezed gently. His other hand was suddenly under her shirt, burning her skin. Kairu struggled to breath as he sent her heart into another frenzy when her shirt was lifted over her head and gone in a quick second. His mouth was gone off of her neck, running down over her collarbone and then over her cleavage.

Kairu moaned as his hands had busied themselves with her hips, grabbing them, holding them in place. Her body felt extra sensitive, hyper aware of everything. She was trembling. The cold squeezed around her nipples and they tightened. Kakuzu smirked at this, amused.

"Are you cold, Kairu?" Kakuzu's voice was almost taunting, evil, but so arousing. Kairu gasped as he kissed her taught peak gently, blowing warm air onto her. She wasn't cold; she was so, so hot. Warmer than anything else in the world. Kakuzu knew. He knew she was hot, and that when he wrapped his lips around her hard peak she only got hotter.

Kairu gasped out, arching into the wonderful, sexy man as he slowly suckled her nipple. He slipped his lips over it gently, and then his tongue was running over the burning peak. He kissed her, teasing, and then he was sucking as much of her into his mouth as possible, swallowing her, eating her alive. The red head gasped out a single syllable, arching high, Kakuzu forcing her back down and nibbling gently at her nipple.

"Senpai!" Kairu gasped out and Kakuzu let her, grabbing her other breast with one hand and gently stroking her, teasing her nipple and then twisting it gently. He squeezed her whole breast, and sucked harder, carefully pulling off of her, pulling the nipple against his lips carefully. There were teeth marks on her breast and it was soaked in his saliva, shining beautifully. Her nipple was more erect than before and the area all around it was red-pink and slightly swollen. Kakuzu smirked at his work and continued downwards, gently kissing her stomach and nipping at her skin.

Kairu whimpered gently, her hands winding in the sheets underneath her. Her body was even hotter, if that was possible. She moaned as she felt Kakuzu nipping just above her pants, licking her skin gently. She couldn't believe what was happening, Kauzu feasting on her skin, tasting her, teasing her. She moaned again as he hooked his fingers on her pants and pulled them down, revealing slender legs.

Kakuzu nuzzled her thighs, tossing away her pants. Kairu spread her legs quickly, and then whimpered, surprised as he set her on fire while he took hold of her panties with his teeth and dragged them down her legs, and then was grabbing them with his hands. He tossed them away, as well, and then stared.

Her pussy was soaked with her arousal. Kakuzu smirked and licked his lips. The cold air seemed to invade on Kairu's pussy and she was blushing hard as it was open for Kakuzu to gaze at like that, like he was a starving wolf, licking his chops, ready to eat her whole. She was shaved, only because she liked to day dream of moments like this, and then Kakuzu moved so he had his nose against her cunt and breathed in deep.

Kairu moaned out, squirming, ready to beg him to put something, anything in her pussy. She wasn't expecting him to suddenly lick her gently. She gasped in surprise and pleasure as he lapped at her leaking juices. His tongue squirmed against her wet skin, and then dove in-between her wet pussy lips. His mouth reached out and captured her beautiful skin in his mouth. He suckled gently, drinking her in. Kairu wriggled against the sheets, needing to move. She panted in ecstasy and arched her back up, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her breasts shook and shone with sweat. She bucked slightly into the stitched man's mouth.

She gasped out as suddenly the tendrils he used only in battle and to shut up Hidan when he talked snaked from his body and wrapped around her wrists and mid-section, just below her belly-button. Kairu felt fear slightly well in her stomach, knowing what he could do with those, but was distracted once more as suddenly Kakuzu's tongue was drifting over her clit. She cried out quietly as he licked gently at her hard clitty, sending jolts of pleasure up her body. Her pussy became wetter yet and she moaned as Kakuzu went back to lapping at her pussy like a starved wolf, hungry and in heat. The tip of his long pink muscle dug itself into her cunt and squirmed hungrily against her hot lips, capturing her juices and then bringing them back into his mouth.

She barely noticed as she was lifted slightly off the bed, maybe two inches, three. Just high enough for Kakuzu to shoot his tongue deep into Kairu's hot pussy. She cried out, arching her back and grabbed frantically at the sheets as the stitched man's tongue squirmed inside her tight hole. She panted and whimpered, her mouth wide open, her hips bucked up into his mouth. Several more black tendrils wrapped around her ankles and thighs, holding her legs spread wide open, one more around her ribs to keep her held up off the bed, raised her higher, physically and mentally.

Kakuzu growled hungrily and wrapped his lips around her pussy lips, slurping up her juices. Kairu gasped, rocking her hips into his mouth. His tongue pushed deeper into her hot cunny, soaking up her taste, and then pulling out and squeezing back in. Kairu whimpered and clenched her jaw. She was so close, she could feel her pussy tightening around his tongue. Kakuzu pulled from her pussy, slurping lewdly. Her hot pink lips were suckled into his mouth. She squeaked as he moved to lap at her clit, making her cry out. Her wetness leaked from her hot cunt, sliding down the split between her ass and her gaping cunny. She cried out as Kakuzu licked it up, lifting her further off the bed and sitting up to lean into her pussy. She cried out again, her pussy squeezing tighter than before. Kakuzu slurped harder as her juices shot from her pussy, squirting into his mouth. Kairu cried out loudly, her juices squirting all over his face. Kakuzu grunted impatiently and slurped up her juices as her orgasm raged on, her pussy clenching tighter and tighter. She whimpered, writhing in the air, bucking her hips wildly.

"Kakuzu! Oh, oh! OH-OOOH!" Kairu cried out wordlessly, whining in pleasure. Kakuzu smirked as her pussy shot more juices into his mouth. He drank up her pussy lava, slurping up her cum. She trilled as her high slowly died down.

Kakuzu slowly set her back onto the bed. His pants were gone she noticed just then, his dick long and hard and sticking straight up. He was huge, thick and long and wet, pre-cum dripping down his long hard length. His chin and mouth was wet with Kairu's pussy juices, and he licked at his lips, capturing her wetness and dragging it into his mouth.

Kairu couldn't help but stare at his monster of a penis, and Kakuzu smirked as she did. She wrapped his long fingers around it and slowly stroked it. Amazingly it grew even bigger, his hard dick throbbing for attention. Kairu whimpered, her pussy aching for him. She felt she might have an orgasm just staring at his prick, imagining his spreading her hot pussy lips with it.

Kakuzu got off the bed and she whimpered. He pulled her so her ass was just at the edge, his dick at the perfect height for penetrating her pussy while he stood and while she lay down. He edged closer to her, the head of his monster length just touching her hot pussy lips. She whimpered and rocked against him. Kakuzu held his long dick and pushed gently into her.

Kairu cried out as he slid into her juicy pussy, stretching her wide. She groaned, tossing back her head. His balls squished gently into soft flesh underneath her pussy. Kairu tossed her head as he bottomed out, not having any more room to move into her. Kairu whimpered at the size of him. He filled her completely, stretching her pussy lips just perfectly, just enough. She gasped, bucking her hips at him. Kakuzu's tendrils wrapped tighter around her, lifting her so she was angled downwards onto his dick. She squirmed as more wires wrapped around her arm's and her stomach, restraining her from wriggling too much. Her legs wrapped around his waist, but then there were more tendrils keeping her legs outstretched a second later.

Kakuzu lifted her almost all the way off of his hard cock and let gravity take effect. Kairu cried out as she slid down on his long pole. She was lifted again, and once again dropped on his long dick. She whimpered as she slid down him, her pussy squeezing around his colossal penis, spreading her juices along his length. Kakuzu smirked at her bliss filled face and looked down at her pussy, watching as he slid slowly out of her and then let her fall back into him. His balls pressed into the flesh between her asshole and her pussy. He grunted at the feeling of her involuntarily massaging his balls and clenched his ass cheeks together, pumping himself into her while capturing her hips in his hands. He grinned as she gasped and tossed back her head as he bottomed out in her over and over, shoving his entire length of monstrous cock as deep into her as possible again and again.

"So… big…" Kairu whimpered, tossing back her head. She bit her lip and gasped desperately, wishing hungrily for him to go faster. She could hardly speak, as if her mouth was filled entirely with his cock, as well. The only thing she could do is collapse against the tendrils that held her up and slid her down his long, hot pole, allowing Kakuzu to fill her tight, wet pussy entirely. She could feel him throbbing against her hot walls, every time he went from his huge, plump head spreading her cunt lips to his hard balls pressing into the wet lips just beneath her pussy.

"Your pussy is so tight," Kakuzu groaned hungrily. He began thrusting faster, his skin squelching deliciously against hers. Kairu threw back her head, her mouth open, her hair just brushing against the top sheets. The stitched man licked his lips as he looked down at his penis plunging into her pussy. He was moving faster now, sliding in and out of her with good speed, but not fast enough for her. He couldn't move all the way in and out of her going this fast, but he continued to make sure to push into her until she was full.

Kairu was surprised by his words as he told her the tightness of her pussy and felt her cunt tighten hard, squeezing his penis like a vice. Kakuzu clenched his teeth as he felt this, resisting the urge to fuck her harder than anyone had ever fucked anyone before. He moved faster, his balls slapping hard against her pussy. She bit her lip and he took joy in watching her pink lips open when he slammed into her harder than expected, rocking the both of them forwards. He was using his tentacles to bring her onto him while he shoved himself inside of her.

"Senpai! Oh, _please!" _Kairu choked out, barely able to talk. Kakuzu grunted, deciding that it was about time he filled her. He began shoving himself in and out of her delicious, hot pussy as hard and as fast as possible, finding pleasure in the sound of her voice, gasping out bliss. The sounds of slapping, squelching skin filled the room. Kakuzu looked down again, seeing her juices leaking from around his dick, dripping down her skin. She trilled happily, loving the feeling of her pussy squeezing tightly around his pole rhythmically, along with his throbbing and hard thrusting.

Kakuzu bent over her, grasping her shoulders and pounding into her in short, fast strokes. He could feel she was close, and he knew he was, too. His testicles were tightening painfully, and he knew only pleasure, cum, and screams could come out in the end. He would make sure all three were present.

"Kairu," Kakuzu growled, his voice low, sending buzzing pleasure strait to Kairu's pussy. She gasped and whimpered, looking up at him with begging eyes. She was begging him to fill her, to make her come, to make her shoot her squirt across the room. She could only think 'I must be dreaming.' It sure as hell didn't feel like it.

"Seh… semepi…?" Kairu gasped, her voice coming out in a pleasure filled whine. "O-ooooh… Oh, ah, ah, uh, wha-, oh, -uuuht, seh-, seh-, sen-pei…?

"Do you like me fucking your pussy?" He grunted, shoving his dick deep into her hot cunt. She nodded feverishly, her hair whipping around her face, her eyes closed tight. Her mouth was parted and she was gasping, loving how his burning pole filled her completely. "Do you want me to fill your tiny cunt?"

Kairu continued to nod.

Kakuzu grunted and slammed into her hard, his monster of a dick jerking hard inside of her. In that moment Kairu's pussy tightened, gripping his dick like a vice, and held him hard inside of her hot, wet cunny. The stitched man grunted and pressed himself hard against her, her pussy clenching around his huge, burning cock rhythmically, milking him as his balls tightened. He held his breath while she opened her mouth to shriek, stars in her eyes, and her pink lips spread far apart. He wanted to devour her.

Kairu screamed as he blasted his load deep into her, his burning magma shooting deep into her pussy. She thrashed against him as he held her tight, filling her up. The red head screamed and whimpered, bucking at his dick. He tried to hold her into place, his muscles straining. He grunted as he shot another round into her and she gasped, throwing back her head and bucking against him, their skin slapping while her pussy wrapped hard around his throbbing cock.

Kairu closed her eyes, her pussy tightening hard and releasing. Her orgasm faded and she gasped for air as Kakuzu seemed to fade away, as well. She felt empty and cold.

When she opened her eyes she was alone. She looked around, groggy, and realized, sadly, that it had been a dream.

The red head cried out in anger and collapsed back onto her bed, annoyed. It had been so real! She had thought that Kakuzu had come to make her cum _for sure. _But he never really did, now, hm? She bit her lip.

Despite her anger, her dream had been amazing. Almost real, and the best she had ever had. Sure, there had been others, but this one took the cake. The most amazing feelings had washed over her, real orgasm's, a real dick, penetrating her over and over…

Her pussy ached, Kairu realized, and would have tossed the faded grey blanket off of her had she not have been squirming around in her sleep so much that it fell off the bed. She was wearing a pair of light pink panties and a black undershirt. From beneath the undershirt poked her pink and white plaid bra, with white lace at the top, mashed down from her thrashing. She was a mess, her hair tossed about, her shirt almost on sideways. She found, with slight annoyance and slight embarrassment that she had torn slightly up the hem. Kairu would have blushed had she not been already from her dream's strain.

Her crotch was soaked. She was embarrassed even more, now, feeling extremely ridiculous. She noticed the wet spot on the bed underneath her, as well, and her face turned tomato red.

She sighed and got up, and was surprised to find, as well, she had cum leaking down her legs. She groaned, and smacked her forehead, shook her head, and sighed.

A horrible thought crossed her mind; had she been screaming in her sleep? She wondered, and hoped to god, or in Hidan's case, Jashin, that she had not been. Or, even worse, been shrieking Kakuzu's name over and over again. That would be the worst. She had a room right next to the zombie team, and in fact, had she been doing something like that, he would have heard her. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that he wouldn't. Considering how loud she heard herself in her dream…

Kairu quickly grabbed a towel and opened the door, peered down the hall, looking to see if there was anyone coming. When she saw that no one was she dashed out and quickly sprinted to the bathroom, completely aware of the fact that cum was still leaking down her thighs. She bit her lip and dashed through the open bathroom door and shut it quickly behind her. She sighed as she leaned against the door and hoped to God- no, Jashin, that she wasn't right about her screaming.

"Jeeze, I really need a shower." _Maybe a cold one._


	2. Deidara

Kairu sighed in bliss as the hot water flowed over her naked back. Her muscles tensed and untensed, almost like a full body orgasm, beautiful and delicious. She dug her fingers into her hair, sighing and stretching with every move. Lathering, she rubbed soap across her chest and cupped her breasts, sighing once again in contentment.

Kairu brushed a strand of soapy red hair from her eyes. Her muscles were relaxing and she felt as if a whole bunch of weight had been lifted from her chest. She took a moment not to worry about anything that had happened in her sleep.

Suddenly, she stopped, afraid she had just heard something… or someone. Kairu looked slowly towards the shower curtain, confused and slightly afraid. She couldn't think of anyone that would be up this late… no one that was probably in the base at the moment, at least. The people that were here only consisted of Pein, who wouldn't leave his office, Konan, who would have gone to bed long ago, Kakuzu, who would be sleeping anyway, and Zetsu…

Kairu stiffened. What if it was Zetsu, looking for a midnight snack?

She peeled back the curtain and peeked out into the bathroom, her eyes wide and scared. The bathroom was empty, and her clothes were still laying across the floor, her towel still hanging from the bar next to the shower. She sighed in relief and turned back around, switching off the water. She slid the curtain aside, listening to it hit the wall. She grabbed the towel and began to dry herself off, taking her time to go slowly. She had decided why not just take the early start since she got it? It wasn't like it was long before sunrise.

So, she wrapped her towel around herself and picked up her undershirt and bra, bunched it together. She noticed something peculiar and frowned, tucking her towel in to keep it where it was and pulling apart her bundle. As she had thought, her underwear was nowhere to be seen. She frowned deeply and thought frantically; what could have happened to them? She had taken her panties off in the bathroom, right? Where else would she have taken them off?!

Kairu frowned and bundled up her things again, quickly escaping the bathroom and rushing down the hall, her face heating up tenfold. She found herself rushing to her room, ignorant to the fact that her towel was flying up and over her ass, baring herself for all to see.

Kairu pulled open her door and looked around, searching for her panties frantically. She found them with a relief that faded a moment later.

She stared with wide eyes at Deidara, the one man in the Akatsuki that she found she despised for his cocky attitude and complete obsession for mass destruction, that of which he called art. She wondered when he got back and narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

He was holding her panties, and, of all things, pressed them to his nose, looking up at her with dangerous eyes. She scowled at him, wanted to slap him for sneaking in on her while she was taking a shower, stealing her panties, and then pressing them to his face right in front of her. He breathed in the wet scent still clinging to her panties and she could clearly see the big buldge in his pants.

"Get out of my room, Deidara," Kairu snapped, tightening her towel around her, suddenly extra aware of the fact that it was extremely short and barely reached down to the middle of her thighs. Said blue eyed man peered out from behind his long, blond hair, smirking at her with the sort of sadistic mirth she hated. He stood, making her very nervous suddenly, and began to take leisurely steps towards her.

Kairu couldn't help the heat that seemed to form as he came closer. Deidara was undoubtedly an attractive man, and her instincts were telling her that she was ready for a good, long fuck, especially after the dream she had. She watched him with hard eyes, trying to get him to back off with just her stare. It didn't seem to be working.

"What's wrong, Kairu, un? Afraid someone's going to just walk right into your room and find something embarrassing on your floor, yeah?" Deidara's voice was deep and velvety, and it struck a chord in Kairu. She couldn't help the fact that her heart beat became more rapid, and that her breath was a little more shallow than before. She struggled to calm herself, to remind herself that Deidara was simply a blond idiot who was much too reckless for his own good. However, her skin only seemed to get hotter with every step he took towards her.

He was leaning over her now, deadly and too close for comfort. He smirked, and reached around her. Kairu held her breath, her heart loud in her ears as it thrashed wildly against her chest, much like she had been writhing about against Kakuzu in her dream.

She heard the door click shut a second later and realized that Deidara had closed it, but she found she didn't care too much. Kairu struggled to glare harshly at Deidara, her mind going wild with possibilities. However, she couldn't catch or hold onto a single one.

"What do you want?" Kairu choked out, somehow managing to sound strong, yet she felt so weak. She berated herself; a handsome man takes one step towards her and she's putty! How had she managed to become a ninja?

The truth was, she was simply never like this. She figured it must be coming from the dream she had before hand, after-shock, and after-orgasm. It wasn't enough for her, and she wanted more; and here was a man, in her one-person room, smirking at her with hungry, lust filled eyes. Eyes the color of the evening sky, maybe.

Deidara smirked at her question, gently placing his hand on her chest and pushing her towards the door. He inched his face closer, his mouth beside her ear. His breath was shallow, too, and confidant with himself. He was leading her, and suddenly Kairu found her back against the door, trapped against the blond bomber as he breathed against her, only adding to the fire that was building between her thighs.

Kairu winced, slight disgust finding her face as the mouth inside of Deidara's hand— located right in the center of his palm—stuck out it's tongue and licked lightly at her collar bone. Deidara licked his lips, seeming to be copying his inhuman hands and bent closer, gently nibbling her ear lobe. Kairu flinched away.

"I'm hungry, Kairu, un," Deidara said lowly, a grin growing on his face. "Starving, actually. I saw you touching those beautiful breasts of yours and I couldn't resist, yeah. I need to have you for breakfast, un, and you can't stop me from having you all I want."

Kairu gasped in surprise as his hand snaked between her thighs, forced her to spread her legs. She couldn't think straight very suddenly, she needed to… she forgot she…

Deidara pressed his palm flat against her pussy, smirking as he felt how wet she had already become. She whimpered, trying to think of what she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him to get away, right? She wanted him to leave her alone.

She glared up at him, still struggling with her senses. She grabbed his wrist with one hand, holding up her towel with the other.

"Get your hands off of me, Deidara." She was trying to remember why she didn't want him touching her already burning pussy. Her voice sounded weak and strained, and she knew that she did want him touching her pussy. She wanted him touching everything, because it had been a long, long time since she had a real man inside of her. She was a woman above all else, and she needed a man, any man, and it turned out there was a very sexy man standing in front of her who wanted her.

She hoped this wasn't one of those double dreams…

She snapped to her senses. No! She was better than that! She didn't need Deidara, her worst enemy inside of the Akatsuki. She could have anyone else with her, anyone but Deidara. Hell, even Kisame, who she imagined had a huge dick underneath that robe, despite his, well, blueness. And sharp teeth. He did have a long tongue, though, so…

Kairu gasped as suddenly, without her exactly expecting it, the tongue inside of the hand currently held against her pussy squirmed out and began lapping at her outer lips. She wriggled against him, tried to pull his hand off her, but Deidara grabbed her with his other hand and forced it above her head, pressing himself to her. Panic rose in Kairu, making her pant harder, her breaths shallower. She stared wide eyed at him as he smirked down at her.

"L-let me go!" She growled, struggling against him. Deidara thrust his body against hers, holding her against the wall with his own toned chest. He leered at her while she squirmed her hips against his hand, currently lapping at her already sodden pussy lips. She couldn't help but enjoy his surprisingly soaked tongue. He seemed to be soaked though she couldn't understand why, exactly. His hands were very strange to her; part of the reason she stayed away from him.

"Hm, don't know if I can do that, un," he murmured, licked his lips. Kairu gasped as his hand's tongue traced her folds gently, slowly, making her squirm. Her pussy tightened, begging for him to just shove his tongue into her. She could barely concentrate, her mind only set on the tongue that was rubbing back and forth against her hot flesh. She tried to remind herself that she didn't want this, but she found her pussy clenching, tensing, getting ready to devour him as he was slowly munching on her.

"Deidara, I swear to god, I'll s-scream." Kairu cursed herself for stuttering, but she couldn't help it. His hands tongue was teasing her pussy lips, now, gently nuzzling between her wet folds. The tongue slid back and forth between them, not inside of her, but desperately close to being there. The red head bit her lip and struggled not to begin moaning.

"That's kind of what I was going for, Kairu, un." Deidara smirked as she shot a soft glare at him, trying to stop enjoying the tongue teasing apart her cunt lips. She could feel her juices beginning to drip onto his hand, and so could he. The blond haired man smirked and wriggled his fingers, stroking her ass as his tongue teased her tiny pussy into a frenzy. "I want you screaming my name, yeah."

Deidara looked down at her towel and smirked, noticed it was starting to come apart. He backed up, allowing her to squirm slightly, until she realized that she was only helping in her towels soon fall to the floor. Kairu froze, trying to ignore how her pussy convulsed.

"Just let it go, yeah." Deidara smirked and pressed his hand a little more firmly against her pussy. Kairu gasped as his hand's tongue squirmed into her cunt, feasting on the juices she wasn't sure he could taste. "Have an orgasm, baby. It'll only be your first, you know, for our little fuck, un."

Kairu glared up at him with only half hateful eyes. She was giving in, and unable to help it. Her vagina was on fire, and her juices were beginning to drizzle down her legs. She didn't want to give up, however. She noticed her towel was beginning to slip, the only thing keeping them up was her breasts. Deidara was staring down at said things hungrily, licking his lips, waiting for her to jerk and just let it fall to the floor, leaving Kairu bare to his hungry eyes.

Kairu tried to pry her hands from his grip, but he was strong. She couldn't remember when he made her let go of her towel, but he had. She bit her lip, trying to ignore how delicious it felt to have his tongue slowly licking up and down her pussy, taking in her juices. She didn't expect it, the tiniest whimpers escaped her lips. Deidara smirked.

She couldn't help but cry out in surprise and pleasure as the blonds hand-tongue shot deep into her pussy, squirming around and thrashing against her walls. She bucked her hips against him, whimpering again as his tongue pulled from her pussy and shot back in. She looked down with desperate eyes, noticing the bulge in his pants. He was deeply turned on by this, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape being fucked now. She gasped as Deidara's hand-tongue squirmed hungrily against her pussy lips, turning up her heat. Kairu's juices dribbled down her thighs and Deidara looked down to notice.

"Someone's wet, yeah," he smirked at her seductively. His hand moved gently back and forth, palming her pussy, spreading her sticky juices against his hand. Kairu gasped as he did, turned her head, thrust her hips down on his hand, trying to ride him. Her towel slipped, but she was so hot by now she hardly noticed.

Deidara chuckled hungrily as it fell to the floor and grabbed a hungry look at her breasts. Her nipples were hard and erect, sticking out longer than he thought they would. Kairu's breasts weren't huge, but they weren't small, either. Her panting made them bounce slightly, thrusting in and out.

He wondered what she tasted like with a hungry look in his eyes and dove down, capturing a nipple in his mouth. Kairu gasped and her back bowed, thrusting into his mouth and down on his hand.

Deidara smirked as he felt her orgasm against his hand, her pussy convulsing. Juices rushed from her pussy, through his fingers, against his hands tongue. He pushed her against the wall to keep her still and pressed his lips to hers to keep her quiet as she cried out in pleasure.

Kairu whimpered and trembled as her pussy squeezed tightly around his tongue, gasping as it pressed her pussy into another, smaller convulsion, clenching around his hand like a vice as it struggled to continue licking at her pussy, to take in all of her juices.

She looked at him, her eyes glazed over, slumping against the wall. Deidara pulled his mouth from hers, listening to her panting and taking his hand from her wet pussy. He turned around and took her blanket, wiping off his hand with it.

Kairu stood still, panting from her orgasm. She looked to Deidara. He was smirking as he turned back to her, his eyes even more hungry. He looked about ready to pounce right on top of her and fuck her without a thought to where they were. But he was prepared to take his time. He had waited for a very long time to get this chance, and now that he had it he wasn't going to easily let it go.

"Come on, Kairu. You know you liked that, yeah. I'll make sure this is the best morning you have ever had, un" Deidara promised, grasping her arm and pulling him to his chest. Kairu bit her lip. She was naked in her bed room, pussy juice dripping down her legs, and because her worst enemy inside of the Aktsuki just ate her out, with his hand no-less. And then she figured she was in too deep to get out now.

With a force neither of them were expecting Kairu crashed her lips into Deidara's. He smirked hungrily and cupped her ass cheeks, bringing her pelvis closer to his and gently rubbing his aching erection against her clit. Her pussy juices coated the front of his pants but he didn't seem to care. She groaned into his mouth, and the blond turned them around and pushed her onto the bed. Quickly, hungrily he began to undress, yanking off his pants, his boxers, revealing his long, stiff penis. Instinctively Kairu compared it to dream-Kakuzu. He wasn't nearly as long or as thick as dream-Kakuzu was, but she was ready to take anything, anyway. Hell, she would take a fucking cucumber if it meant that something was plunging in and out of her wet pussy.

Deidara crawled on top of the red headed girl, crashing his lips into hers. His hand found her breast and he cupped it, squeezing it hungrily, happy to find them healthy and perky. His hand-mouth opened up and clamped down on her nipple, making her gasp. The blond smirked at this and began to kiss down her chin, finding her neck and working hungrily on her collarbone, nipping and biting and teasing. His hand nibbled on her erect nipple, then began sucking like it were searching for milk. Kairu arched her back and grunted as it did, her pussy convulsing again and her juices dribbling down her ass crack, getting on her sheets.

Deidara's main mouth went lower, attacking her breast. Two mouth's were licking and suckling greedily on her nipples, nipping at her as she grasped onto Deidara's hair.

She couldn't see his other hand, only realized that it was next to him anymore. She found out where it was when suddenly two long, thin fingers plunged into her wet pussy, squelching hungrily. She squeaked, making the blond smirk as he began thrusting two juicy digits in and out of her eagerly.

"D-Deidara!" Kairu whimpered as he stroked his finger's swiftly in and out of her pussy. She arched her back against him as he feasted on her chest, proving by the way he was gently squeezing and kneading her breasts that he was definitely a boob man. Kairu, however, was paying a bit more attention to where the blond had placed his thumb on her clit.

She gaped, her pussy tightening around his fingers. They pushed in and out of her pussy over and over again, and she could feel herself squeezing around him. Deidara could, too, and smirked up at her, his lips wrapping delicately around her pert nipples. Kairu whined as his thumb rolled her clit, just hard enough for it to hurt so perfectly and feel wonderful.

She could hear her juices squelching as he stroked in and out of her pussy. Kairu reached out and gathered the sheets in her fists, arching her back. Deidara smirked against her nipple, his mouth upturning around her hard, hot peak. He suckled harder, his teeth dancing over her taut skin, tightened so much they ached. The blond man twisted his fingers inside of her pussy, enjoying how wonderfully tight she was against his long digits. In a swift motion he flipped his hand and shot two more fingers into her, cupping her crotch, his palm tight against her clit. Kairu sueaked as his hand mouth gaped and began to lick at her clit like a hungry dog. What could be considered lips gathered around her folds, the tongue lashing wildly at her erect little clitty.

"Oh, god!" Kairu whimpered and arched her back, thrusting her hips against his hand. Deidara's finger's squirmed around her hot hole. He rubbed rapidly at her walls, those of which were tightening around his finger's like a vice. He smirked at her, removing only his main mouth from her breast. He licked his lips as he watched his hand work at her pussy. His hand-mouth had certainly decided she was delicious, and he could see that. The tongue squirmed against her clit, driving her crazy. Her pussy throbbed, tightening viciously.

"Ooh, look at your pretty little pussy, yeah," Deidara growled. Kairu whined as he stretched open her pussy, eager to find she enjoyed that. He scizzored her with all four fingers, his hand-tongue strumming her clit. She couldn't stop making noise and he loved it. His dick was as hard as a rock and sticking straight towards her pussy, straining to be inside her fuck hole. As she arched her back and squirmed against the sheets, unable to take his hand in her pussy—he wondered how she would enjoy a hot dick. Would she scream and cry until she came? Oh, how he hoped she would scream. The thought made his dick grow even more engorged with blood, ready to pump into her deep cunt.

"M-more," Kairu whimpered, the tongue squirming against her clit getting ready to send her over the edge. She could feel it coming, her juices ready to spill outward. Deidara's twisted grin grew, his finger's moving in and out of her pussy fast. He couldn't wait to watch her cum again.

"More, Kairu, un? Selfish little cunt, yeah," he spoke evilly, her pussy walls tightening around his four fingers. "Do you like it when I talk dirty, Kairu? Hmn?" Deidara grinned as she squirmed against the bed, her hand coming down to grasp hungrily at his, pushing his finger's deeper into her pussy. "You want me to go faster, yeah?" Deidara grunted and sped up his pace, his finger's shooting rapidly in and out of her tight cunt. Kairu cried out, her back arching, lifting her off of the bed. She squirmed in ecstasy, her juices splashing against his hand and arm. Little droplets of cum dripped onto the sheets.

"Make me cum!" She cried out. Deidara licked his lips, an evil grin finding its way onto his face. The mouth on his hand tightened around her clitty, the tongue poking at her clit. He could feel how erect it was, how hard it was. It was fatter than he expected it would be. He wished suddenly that he could taste her pussy. She smelled wonderful from where he was; her juices wafted up to his nose, making his cock twitch. A small droplet of precum dribbled down the base onto his balls.

Deidara thrust his finger's in and out of her faster, her walls tightening around them. She gasped hungrily, her hand hovering over top of his. He could feel her coming close to the edge and couldn't hold back the smirk that came to his lips. He wanted her to scream to him, to tell him her orgasm was amazing because of him.

He pulled his fingers from her pussy, making her cry out in anguish. She tried to force his fingers back into her making him grin. Deidara took his fingers into his mouth, licking her juices off of his skin, watching Kairu whimper as he grasped his dick with his other hand. He was longer and harder than he had ever been at this point. He had never seen a sexier, cuter woman before, and he had never seen or tasted such a delicious pussy. He had never felt a pussy tighter than hers, either. Stretching it out now seemed such a shame; then again, he knew she had fucked before. Maybe her pussy simply clenched that tight always.

With a sense of ferocity he slammed his cock into her pussy. Kairu cried out very suddenly, thrusting her hips against his. She could feel his balls against her skin, pressing deliciously against her. Her red hair was spread against the sheets, her pillow long gone. Vaguely she wondered how she was going to hide the cum stains before deciding right then she didn't really give a damn.

"You want to cum, you little cunt? Huh, slut; you want me to make your selfish pussy cum, un?" Deidara growled, yanking his throbbing penis from her tight vagina. Kairu gasped as he did, arching her back, her mouth open in pleasure. She writhed against the sheets, staring at Deidara's cock eagerly. She wanted him to shove it in her hard and fast, over and over. She wanted his throbbing dick bad.

She cried out when he suddenly beat his meat against her clit, sending jolts straight into her pussy. The blond man smirked evilly, doing it once more hard enough that she yelped in pain. He wanted to beat down her orgasm before finishing her off with a big one. He was eager to make her squeeze his cock tight.

"Answer me, cunt!" Deidara barked, slipping his bulging head between her pussy lips and slipping it against her juicy fuck-hole before yanking it back out. He slapped his hard, hot dick against her clit. "Tell me how much you want me to make your cock-hole gush, yeah."

Kairu stared at him in shock before she gasped in pleasure as he rubbed his dick hard against her pussy. He grinded against her hard, slipping his meat up and down between her sopping lips. She whimpered as he did, her hips pivoting up and down hard.

"I want you to make me cum!" Kairu shrieked, arching her back, writhing against the sheets. She gasped for air as Deidara began to slowly spread her gaping lips with the head of his cock. Her clit was aching with pleasure and she wondered how the blond bomber managed to play with her so long without shooting his hot gunk all over her face. He smirked at her, simply telling her with his dark blue eyes to go on. "I want you to fuck my pussy so hard I cum all over! Spread my pussy lips, please! Please, make me cum!" Kairu whined hungrily and Deidara could only watch her writhe, his cock head barely in her pussy.

He could practically feel himself growing so hard it was painful at this point. She was sexy as fuck, and right at the moment the only thing he ever wanted to do again was fuck her so hard her pussy hurt. Hell, even if his cock hurt, like it did now (but only from his erection being so hard and long; he needed to stuff her pussy now). It would be worth it.

In the next seconds he had his cock buried in her pussy. She cried out happily, throwing back her head, her red hair whipping around her. Her twat wrapped perfectly around his long dick, squeezing him tightly. Deidara grunted happily at her tightness, slowly dragging his long cock from her wet pussy. She gasped, her back arching, her skin burning. Kairu whined in ecstasy as he pumped back into her, his penis forcing her hot juice hole to spread open for him. The blond man looked down, staring at her beautiful pussy as it swallowed him whole. Her wet pink lips were devouring his pole hungrily.

"Fuck, you're a tight little twat, un" Deidara groaned. He pumped in and out of her pussy, grunting at her tightness. "Tell me how much you love cock," he commanded. Kairu gasped in delight as he reached down and strummed her clit. He watched, amused as she tossed back her head and rocked her hips against his hungrily. He pressed tightly against her clit, her pussy tightening around his dick. "Tell me how much you love my fat dick, yeah."

Kairu squirmed against the bed, reaching back to grasp at the sheets, those of which were coming loose from his non-stop fucking, his dick slipping in and out of her tight fuck-hole. He flicked her clit and she cried out happily, twisting the sheets in her hands. Her pussy tightened around his pole perfectly as he slammed into her cunt.

"I l-love your big, juicy cock!" Kairu whimpered as Deidara smirked and begun rewarding her, torturing her. He dug his fingers alongside his dick in her pussy, making her squeal and thrash. He pulled out his fingers and pumped into her relentlessly, beating her pussy walls with his meat. His fingers went straight to his mouth. She watched with widened, lustful eyes as he slid his fingers into his mouth, licking her pussy juices from his fingers. Her pussy tightened around his dick so hard it almost hurt, and yet it was so delicious. "Oh, gawd!" Kairu shrieked, bucking wildly against his long cock.

"You taste so good, baby, yeah," Deidara cooed, thrusting into her tight pussy. Her juices were beginning to leak out of her fuck hole, dripping down onto the bedding. He pounded her cunt, slurping his fingers one last time before his hand fell down, palming her clitty.

Kairu gasped in excitement as his hand's mouth opened, slapping around her tight nub. It suckled relentlessly as Deidara pumped her pussy, grunting as he pounded her tight twat as hard as possible. She squirmed, her leg's wrapping around his waist to crash into him faster and faster. She recalled her dream, Kakuzu fucking her hard and fast. Deidara felt bigger than dream-Kakuzu, only because he was real.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck-me!" Kairu whimpered and Deidara grunted hard.

"Say my name, un," he growled, his hand-tongue thrashing against her clit. She shrieked and arched her back as it struggled to swallow her tight nub, nibbling it gently, sucking it perfectly. "Say it," Deidara barked, slamming into her pussy. Kairu arched her back, her pussy tightening hard around the blonds shaft.

"Deidara!" She squealed, coming violantly. Her pussy convulsed, milking his cock hard. Deidara growled as her pussy devoured him, drawing him tight into her. He struggled to hold back, pounding out her orgasm. She trilled, her head thrown back, her twat sucking his swelling pole. Her breasts quivered as she became taught, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He shot ropes of steaming hot cum deep into her pussy and she reacted, her pussy contracting tighter than any pussy he's had before. He shot another load and she gaped, her voice lost.

His dick grew limp and he pulled back. Her pussy gaped and his sperm and her pussy juices leaked out. His hand lapped at her clit a couple more times, making Kairu whimper. He pussy tightened, a smaller orgasm shaking her body. She trembled as her pussy tightened and her juices squirted from her pussy, along with his cum. Deidara smirked as she soaked her bed sheets one more time.

He had smelled the cum on there from her night before. He didn't know what had happened; maybe she simply fingered herself too hard, or had a dream. Whatever it had been it had smelled delicious, and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to fuck her tight twat. And tight it had been.

Deidara licked his lips as she collapsed, semen and pussy juice still leaking from her fuck-hole. He smirked to himself and swiped a finger over her gaping pussy and stuck it in his mouth.

"Thanks for the fuck, Kairu," Deidara purred, smirked. He gave her a wink as he slipped back into his clothes and left the room. He didn't bother closing the door. Besides, he wanted people to know they had fucked. She was sexy, and they all had made a deal. Whoever could give her the best fuck of her life won, and for now Deidara was definitely in the lead.


	3. Sasori

_**A/U: Everyone in this fic are of age. Sasori is going to refer to Kairu as 'Little Girl' in this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip. You have been warned.**_

When Kairu woke up she found her leg's hanging half off the bed, her thighs spread apart, and her pussy covered in drying cum and pussy juices. Her sheets were completely stained and smelled of sweat, semen, and cunt juice. She flushed as she stood, looking at the mess she had made. With a sigh, she tore her sheets from the bed and stuffed them underneath the bed to pull out later. She didn't want a repeat of Deidara's horniness, someone finding her sheets covered in ruminants of her sex-life.

She didn't exactly want to make Kakuzu hate her, but she would rather have him a little angry than having to walk around smelling like sex all day. She was one of only two girls who resided in the Akatsuki base, and Konan was hardly around. That left just Kairu, and apparently at least one of the members had thought her fuckable. Who knew what would happen if she was showing them that she was already having sex with someone else!

She didn't want to think narcissistically, more logically. Pein said that they weren't allowed to bring women into the base after Hidan had brought a ninja in and she had given them all a hell of a lot of trouble. Cut off his foot. Kairu was the one who had to sew that up.

Kairu quickly grabbed some clothes, deciding on dressing in the bathroom; it was better than running around in just a towel again. She grabbed her towel to wrap around her naked body now, however, not really wanting to get her clothes dirty. It was too early for anyone to see her, anyway.

Kairu quickly opened her door and escaped her slightly stuffy room. Down the hall, and around the corner.

If there was anyone Kairu hated more than Deidara and Hidan (who annoyed her with his constant preaching) it would have to be Itachi Uchiha. Not because he was loud and obnoxious, because he obviously was not, but because he was exactly the opposite. And because he was so incredibly silent and… illusive, he had the easiest time sneaking up on her, and sneak up on her he did.

She could have sworn he was some sadistic bastard who enjoyed it. Whenever he was around, Kairu's skin had a strange habit of spontaneously combusting.

The point of the explanation was he was right around the corner. Kairu would have run into him, were she not a ninja. She froze, inches away from his chest. She knew that chest anywhere. Slowly, her eyes slid upwards, to his handsome, sculpted face. He looked down on her lazily, and maybe it was just her but she could almost see lust swimming in his eyes. The black tomoe spun lazily around his pupil and everything seemed to suddenly be in slow motion. As if they were both too hot and heavy to move quickly.

Itachi looked down on her, her smell filling his nostrils. She smelled like sweat and cum. Like sex. He was suddenly glad she seemed to be unable to look down. If she could, and if she had, she would see the tent swiftly being pitched in his pants.

Kairu found that whenever she was around him, she felt like a child. Like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Of course, often times, instead of a cookie jar it was a different pot of honey. Like the one time she was sure she was in the base alone, sitting on the couch. No one was due back for roughly a week, and Pein never left his office; and, of course, it was late and there was porn on some random channel. Before she knew it she had her finger in her pussy. Both she and the porn star were close to orgasm, just on the edge, when suddenly Itachi walked into the room. Her eyes closed, her finger's frantically digging in her pussy, rubbing her clit, the woman on television bouncing up and down on a long cock.

Itachi had swiftly formed a hard-on that night as well. He had finished a mission early and wanted to watch some late night television. He wasn't expecting to find Kairu on the couch, mewling as quietly as she could while a woman on the television accepted a load of hot cum. Kairu had arched her back, her pants and panties around her ankles fingers deep in her twat, and cuming.

Then she opened her eyes, looked up at Itachi's stoic face just standing there, and looked like she was at knife point. The perfect little 'o' her mouth made didn't help, nor did the cum now leaking down her thighs. He had never wanted to fuck her or anyone more in his life than he did at that moment. No one moved for a long time, until she suddenly stood up, yanked up her pants and her panties and apologized profusely, all the while growing more red. She was out of the room in moments and Itachi took immense pleasure in watching her cute little ass escape out the living room door.

God, he wanted that ass.

It took all of his will power not to take her against the wall then and there. He wanted her, fuck yes, but he had promised himself he wouldn't get involved in the stupid game the rest of the Akatsuki was playing. It had made him angry, thinking that so many other men were going to have her. Then again, if he was patient, and he played his cards right he could have her all he wanted by the time this was over.

Kairu stuttered, standing before him in just a towel. He realized how dangerous that was for her right now. Then again, she had no idea of the bet. He wondered if she would figure out, and how she would react. Maybe she'd be horny… He sure as hell was.

"U-uh, hi, I-Itachi-sempei." His hard-on only got harder. He cursed himself. He had just come back from a cold shower to get rid of it. It was random luck he managed to walk past her bedroom only half an hour ago. Lucky for her it was him and not anyone else. Then again, maybe she wasn't so lucky. He had found her with her legs spread just far enough to look like she had just been fucked, her pussy lips gaping, covered in cum. He could hardly stop himself. He had swept into her room like some sort of stalker, had stared at her pussy lips stretched wide from recently being pounded by someone's cock. She was still wet from her encounter, her clothes strewn across the floor, her sheets stained.

He didn't touch her, however. He restrained himself, however badly he wanted to bend down and take her clit in between his lips. To lick her until she was soaked again, and awake. She would be shocked at first, at least until he brought her to her first orgasm. Then a second with his fingers, maybe a third with his mouth. A fourth and fifth with his cock, a sixth with fingers and tongue in her ass, a seventh with his dick in her ass and his fingers in her pussy and on her clit. He would fuck her until she couldn't orgasm anymore. He would cum into her until her pussy couldn't take anymore of his semen, until her ass was leaking, until her stomach was full of his cock's milk. An eighth, a ninth, a tenth from behind as he fucked her like a dog. He would torture her with pleasure. She wouldn't be able to walk for a week, and she wouldn't be able to feel her pussy for two, she wouldn't be able to sleep without dreaming of his cock inside of her pussy for the rest of her life.

Then he would make her wait. Wait and wait and wait until she couldn't take it anymore. Then he would bring her to orgasm with only the memory of their first night together and gentle prodding of his finger tips. He would remind her of how many orgasm's she had, how her pussy throbbed and spewed her juices, how she was filled to the brim with his cum. She would beg for more.

Itachi came in his pants, unable to help it. The memory was erotic. It would have been embarrassing, had he not been looking down at her legs covered in cum. She was leaking just standing there, looking at him. His ego blew up and his cock jerked. He hated the power she had over him. She made him cum without even touching him, with just him fantasizing about her sexy, pink pussy.

"I-I, uh, I have to, um…" Kairu blushed, realizing he was looking down at her legs covered in her juices. She realized with horror that she was so horny—just standing there, close to naked in front of him, her legs covered in cum—she had juices running down her legs. She ran as fast as she could, and could feel Itachi's eyes on her as she ran away. Little did she know that he was watching her ass as her towel flew up behind her, her bare naked ass, and that his boner was coming back just watching her go. Then again, she didn't know he had a boner in the first place.

Safe behind the door of the bathroom Kairu sighed in embarrassment and relief. She quickly started the shower and dove inside, her cheeks blazing red.

Her shower was normal for her, running her fingers through her hair and sighing in ecstasy as she cleaned and relaxed, washed the cum from between her legs, and washed all of the soap and grime from her body. As the last traces were gone she was ready to get out and dry off.

She gasped as her hand shot down between her legs, forcing them apart. Her eyes wide, she fell, landing on her butt in the tub. Her legs spread violently, mechanically, her leg tossing itself over the side of the tub. Without her control her fingers started to frantically rub her clit. The water pounded down on her, against her pussy, making Kairu gasp in shock. She cried out, trying to understand what was happening as her fingers danced around her clit, her hand shooting back and forth over her pussy, out of her control.

Her other hand shot upwards, grabbing her breast and kneading it wildly. She heard the door open and close and she looked upwards, mortified. She couldn't stop herself, couldn't even stand up. Her legs spread even wider, the curtain bulging outwards on her foot. Her hand grasped her nipple and tugged on it mercilessly, her right hand on her clit attacking her pussy.

The curtain was swept aside and there stood Sasori. He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at Kairu. She looked up at him, horror-stricken as she couldn't stop herself. Her fingers shot into her pussy, two at a time. Her four fingers pounded in and out of her and she looked from Sasori to her cunt, unable to stop herself, too scared and surprised to say anything.

Cum was spilling out of her pussy as she came around her fingers. Kairu cried out as she came violently, her pussy spasming. Sasori's beautiful brown eyes watched as her fingers were dragged from her twat, covered in cum. Her hand shoved them into her mouth as her left hand flew down for its turn. She sobbed in surprise and pleasure as her hand started rubbing her clit, out of her control, spreading her cum over her pussy and legs.

"Are you a little horny, Kairu?" Sasori asked smoothly. Kairu cried and he smirked as she began forcing her entire left hand deep into her twat. Her body thrashed as she tried to regain control over her limbs, her legs flying out, stretching wider. As she rocked her hips, the pleasure taking over, her foot brushed against Sasori's leg. He looked down at her manicured foot, smirking naughtily.

Kairu heated up completely, her face covered in red as Sasori stared at her. She couldn't control herself, she didn't know what to do. She whimpered around her fingers as her fist shoved itself deeper into her pussy. Her right hand was shoving itself down her throat. She could only think that Sasori must be completely disgusted, thinking her as a total slut, unable to control her actions. He would have part of it right, at least.

"Hap!" Kairu cried out, trying to say 'help,' to tell him she wasn't doing this. She couldn't, however. She wasn't capable with her hand in her throat, practically choking herself on her fingers. She cried out as her fist dug in and out of her pussy faster and faster, pumping against her tight walls. She sobbed as her pussy clenched tightly around her fist, spasming as she pumped in and out of herself. Sasori looked over her body, water running down over her body, though it wasn't helping the situation much as it pounded on her clit and her gaping pussy lips.

"What was that, Kairu?" Sasori purred, crouching next to the tub and looking her straight in the eyes. She looked at him pleadingly as he raised an eyebrow, looking down at her quivering breasts, those of which were bare. She really wished she could cover herself up, but her hands were a little busy at the moment, whether she wanted them to be or not.

"Halp!" Kairu cried louder, her hand thrusting heavily in and out of her pussy. She sobbed into her fingers as she masturbated herself, her fingers thrashing against her walls. She jerked, her hips bucking wildly.

"Help?" Sasori asked, looking absolutely innocent. Kairu nodded, pleading desperately. "But why would you need help? You look like you're doing a fine job helping yourself." Sasori licked his lips and smirked, watching as she pounded her own pussy. Her cum dripped down her legs.

Kairu begged with her eyes as her hand shoved itself further down her throat. She fell backwards into the tub, her back arching violently, as if a string was pulling her upwards by her ribs. Her pussy convulsed, her hips rocking against her hand. Her breasts shook as she bounced on her own fingers, her head falling backwards. She had almost no control over her body. She could only gasp and grunt as her pussy tightened around her fingers. With no control, unable to guess what was going to happen next, it was almost like another person was touching her, forcing their fingers deeper into her twat.

Kairu cried out, her head falling back. The water washed over her, almost suffocating her. Her clit throbbed for attention, but she couldn't very well move her fingers up to her clit. Even if she could, she wouldn't do it, not with Sasori standing there watching her, his eyes filled with lust and amusement.

"Pease!" Kairu begged, gasping as her back flew upwards. Her palm slammed down against her clit and began rubbing furiously against her sensitive nub. She cried out in relief in terror as she was getting close to cumming. Her muscles strained, her begging became more frequent. "I cwant sop!" 'I can't stop!' Kairu sobbed. Sasori smirked and stood, taking a step back as she thrashed, her pussy gaping and her clit throbbing. Her other leg hooked around the rim and she bucked her hips, her wrist braced against the wall as she slammed her hips down on her fist, on her own fingers. Her hands ached, her throat ached.

Her right hand fell from her mouth and joined her left. She cried out in pleasure and mortification as her right hand began working its way in with her left, having a mind of its own. Her thumb hanging out and jerkily moving against her clit, sloppily rubbing back and forth. She tried fighting it. She didn't want to cum, not in front of Sasori, not on her own hands. Not while water pounded against her breasts and her peaking nipples, those of which were stretching outwards eagerly.

Sasori noticed how long they were. Yes, he had been turned into a puppet, but his emotions had never left him. Those emotions included lust. While he never needed to release an erection he might have, he had found that pleasuring a woman had the same effect. He felt satisfied, and a while back be learned that if he connected his chakra just right he could experience the high that a woman received when she had an orgasm.

He could feel it now. The panic she had because her body was reacting strangely, because she was slamming against her pussy and unable to control her actions, the embarrassment as she played with herself wildly right in front of his needy eyes. The best was the way her pussy tightened excitedly around her fingers. He realized with an easy smirk that she enjoyed being put on show like that, she liked the excitement. Ideas came to mind. He could easily make this work; he could make her do things she wouldn't normally do in public, around such horny men.

One other thing he liked to remember was that a woman's orgasm was very different from a man's. The biggest difference was where you felt it. It was more emotional, and therefore more devastating. When mixing other emotions it heightened the situation. As well, a woman's orgasm could often last 20 seconds, or longer… if done right, that is.

Sasori's eyes flew back down to her pussy. Her pussy lips gaped hungrily and he realized she was getting very close. She gasped as her thumb rolled her clit. He had to repress the urge to reach out and touch her. He wanted her to cum without the help of his body. He wanted her to not understand quite yet. The fear would come later, the fear of her realizing he could control her and the confusion and surprise as she understood he would touch her with his own fingers, his own tongue. And, of course, the surprise that there were many other things he could use with his chakra strings to shove in and out of her pussy.

With both hands in her pussy Kairu thrashed, her eyes wide, sputtering as water fell over her mouth. Sasori crouched again, perfect height to stare straight into her pussy. Her fingers slid in and out of her twat at a steady pace. His own fingers twitched, controlling her movements. She cried out as her pussy tightened around her own hands. Her thumb attacked her clit heavily. She sobbed in ecstasy.

Sasori pressed his lips into a straight line as he felt her pussy tightening around her fingers. It was almost painful on his hands and he clenched his fist, trying to stop the pain. It was vanishing quickly however, as they both became distracted by her cunt convulsing wildly. Kairu cried out, begging, sputtering against the water, her sentences incomplete. She could feel her tortured pussy gaping, devouring her own fingers. Her hip's pounded down faster on her fists, her thumb pressed tightly against her clit. She was getting incredibly close.

"Oh, god!" Kairu trilled, her back arching, her hip's slamming down on her hands. She could feel Sasori's burning gaze on her pussy, her hands, covered in her own juices as her twat devoured them. She tossed back her head, her breasts soaked, her nipples aching to be touched. She didn't want Sasori watching her orgasm, watching her hands and her body completely betrayed her mind by pounding her against the edge of the bathtub. She realized he was crouching down before her, watching her hands thrash against her pussy lips. She cried out in response to her finger's skewering her pussy lips.

Sasori licked his lips as her fingers scissored her open. She cried out in terror and pleasure, arching her back, the water thrashing against her taught nipples. Her pussy gaped around her fists, her clit burned with need. He could see her pussy tightening hard around her own fingers, could feel her convulsing.

"Cum, little girl," Sasori murmured below her screams. She came hard, and he felt it.

"No! Oh-oh, g-gaaawwd!" She squealed desperately. Her cum shot from her pussy, around her hands and onto the floor before Sasori. Droplets splashed around his mouth and he eagerly cleaned his lips. Her thumb attacked her clit hungrily as she pounded her hips down on her fists, riding her orgasm hard. Sasori grunted as she came hard, but not nearly as hard as she would in the future, he knew. He would have her holding back over and over again, fucking a cock, and then fucking three. Her pussy convulsed around her fists again and she arched her back, squirming around the bathtub.

She collapsed, her hands falling achingly from her pussy. Cum dripped onto the side of the tub and Sasori smirked at her. She was blushing hard, but too tired and weak to do anything about it. Embarrassed as Sasori stood, towering over her and staring down at her with his beautiful eyes.

Her hands lifted to her face, and she whimpered as she shoved them into her mouth. Sasori raised his eyebrows as she forced herself to lick her fingers clean. Then her hands fell on her breasts and rested there, completely worn, and dripping with cum. At least, until the water spraying from the shower head washed it away.

"What a horny little girl," he hummed and she choked, surprised. She gaped, and he stared at her mouth. "Do you want more?" He chuckled as she opened her mouth to refuse. "How cute. You love the taste of your own pussy juice." He bent over and turned off the shower, a frown on his face. "Such a young, cute girl shouldn't be taking showers; you might drown. Now come along."

"Wh-what? Sasori, what are you-"

He shot her a glare. "If you are going to scream, cry and whine like a little girl, then I am going to treat you like a little girl," he growled, heaving her out of the tub. She blushed, realizing he was talking about when she had shoved her hands in her own pussy. She had been screaming, crying and whining. She blushed, unsure of what to do. Before she realized it, Sasori had wrapped her in a towel and dragged her all the way to his bedroom. It was plain, but she wasn't paying attention to that. He tossed her on the bed and stood before it, placing his hands on his hips.

"What a naughty girl, playing with herself in the tub like that. Did you simply have no toys to play with?" He asked tauntingly, his voice liquid. Kairu tightened her grip on her towel and scooted backwards on the bed, her eyes catching the hungry look he had. "Why don't I find you some toys, then?" He asked.

Sasori smirked as his fingers twitched, and a large wooden puppet stood from the floor. It was shaped like a human man, and completely bare. Kairu stared, eyes wide, at the penis it had placed, erect, between its legs. She realized quickly what Sasori was about to do, and suddenly didn't blame him, not completely. But could he really have that sort of desire? She was finding out quickly as the puppet approached, faster than she expected, and had her wrists locked between its fingers. It yanked her down to the bed, its black hair ruffling around its strange, emotionless face. It stared at her with green eyes, not nearly as beautiful as Sasori's.

Kairu gasped as Sasori spread her legs, her towel not even mattering. Her pussy gaped, recovered already from her previous orgasm, and clean thanks to the water. Sasori's head fell between her thighs and she cried out in surprise when he sniffed her pussy. He looked her straight in her wide eyes, smirking like the devil.

"Was this what you were playing with, little girl?" he asked smoothly, making her blush. "Aren't you a little young to be sticking things in here?" He asked teasingly. She turned almost completely red, panting hard as she felt her arousal. She pulled weakly at her unstoppable restraints.

"I-I'm not a little girl," she whimpered, unable to say much else. Sasori glared and she ducked, feeling bad and not knowing why, exactly. Sheepish, like she had been scolded.

"Well, if you're not a little girl, then I bet you're old enough to have a cunt, hm?" He growled. She gasped in shock as he shot his fingers into her, throwing back her head. He sank one, then two knuckles between her pussy lips and she thrashed, gasping as he pushed two fingers deep into her aching hole.

"O-oh!" She gasped, thrashing against her restraints. Sasori smirked as she kicked her legs, trying to clamp her thighs shut, but he was too much in the way. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out as she cried out, arching her back as her pussy clamped around him. "S-stop! Sa-Sasori, no!" She screamed. His finger's twitched and another puppet joined the other, this one also male, and also baring an erect dick. It grasped her legs and she couldn't keep kicking.

"Hm? Are two finger's not enough for you, little girl?" Sasori growled, smirking. "Were your hands not big enough for you? You need more?" He asked. She whimpered and cried out as his thumb came down on her clit. He rolled it hard. He shoved all four fingers into her pussy and she cried out as he forced them in as deeply as possible. "Do you need my fist in your pussy? Are four fingers still too little to put into your gaping cunt?" He asked, pumping them hard in and out of her pussy. She shrieked and arched her back, struggling against her restraints. His thumb thrashed against her hard clitty and she whimpered when she found a surprisingly wet mouth sucking on her toes as the puppet holding her feet began to assault her.

"No! Oh, s-stop!" Kairu pleaded. Sasori glared and pumped his fingers hard in and out of her pussy. She screamed as her pussy tightened around his fingers, arching her back and throwing back her head. Sasori could feel her juices dripping from her pussy as he pounded her soft, tight cunt.

"You're so wet, Kairu. Are four fingers too much for your pussy, little girl? Did I overestimate you?" He purred, his thumb rolling her hard clit. She shrieked and thrashed against her restraints and Sasori smirked. "Answer me, little girl," he growled threateningly. She cried out as he slammed his finger's deep into her pussy, dragging them out, then shoved them in deep again. She cried out, arching her back, her pussy convulsing. Her breasts quivered and peaked their arousal while her pussy dripped her ecstasy.

"It's too much! S-stop!" Kairu begged and Sasori smirked lazily at her. She thrashed against him, trying to tug her toes from the puppets wet mouth. Her pussy squelched and dripped as he pounded it with his four fingers. She screamed as her stomach and her pussy tightened around his hand. Sasori felt her pleasure intensify and his thumb attacked her clit. She gaped, her back arching. The puppet holding her arms pulled her wrists together, causing her upper body to rise slightly. The now free hand came down on her bright pink, luscious breast. She panted as it kneaded her tender flesh.

"Are you going to cum, little girl?" Sasori asked silkily. Kairu groaned in need as the puppet switched feet, taking her other large toe completely into its mouth. The red heads taunting was unbearable. She was going to cum. He slammed his fingers in and out of her twat, grinning evilly as she tightened. She was becoming frantic, he could feel it. She thrashed around, the blanket separating from the bed, becoming wrinkled.

"No! NO!" Kairu screamed in ecstasy. Sasori pressed his lips together as she became closer and closer. He pounded his fingers in and out of her, ravaging her clit. Raping her to orgasm, but she was loving every second of it. "Stop! Oh-oh-oh! Please! P-ple-ea-se!" She begged hungrily, bucking her hips hard against his finger's as he fisted her. She was trapped in the erotic situation, unable to stop the oncoming pleasure. He loved that she begged him to stop.

Sasori yanked his fingers from her throbbing pussy and she cried out in anguish. She threw back her head, her hips rising from the bed. The puppet at her feet gently lapped at her twitching, thrashing feet. The puppet above her pinched her nipple.

He wanted to just shove a dick into her, just as she did, but he had to wait. He stared straight into her confused, begging eyes as he licked erotically at his fingers. He lapped her juices from his mouth as her pussy leaked, close to orgasm. It gaped in front of him and he wanted badly to bend over and poke his tongue inside, and then drink her fluids, even if he wouldn't know what they tasted like. He wished he could.

"W-what…?" Kairu gasped, panting hard from the strain. She was flushed and still rocking her hips. Her pussy tightened and gushed juices onto the bed now that it was empty, a bright, lush pink. It looked absolutely delicious.

"Do you want to cum, little girl?" Sasori asked heavily. Kairu whined. Oh, god, yes, she wanted to cum. She bit her lip, torn between moral and the deliciousness of how hard she would squirt. She gasped as the puppet grasping her breast gently tweaked her nipple and slipped a twitching finger into its mouth. She panted, her warm skin flushed with lust, her eyes lidded with the need for satisfaction.

She nodded frantically and Sasori smirked as she bucked her hips, fear and want and regret in her eyes. It was beautiful.

"Beg me to allow you to cum, Kai-ru," Sasori purred. Kairu felt her skin heat obsessively. He was going to make her beg? She pressed her lips together, wanting to refuse. They were immediately pried open, however, as he gently stroked her clit. Her pussy lips gaped open, trying to invite him inside. He dipped a finger into her aching cavern and she shrieked in ecstasy before he slowly pulled it back out and brought it to his lips. Her cunt squeezed inside, her juices dripping from her sex in her excitement.

"Oh, god," She whimpered, arching her back and gently bucking her hips. Sasori was more than enticed, lapped eagerly at his soaked finger. "Please, oh, please!" She begged hungrily, gasping hungrily. "Please, let me cum! I-I can't take it!" She cried out, thrashing against her restraints. Sasori smirked. He lent over her, slipping his finger into her cunt and pressing his lips against her cheek. She whimpered into his ear and he smirked, her feeling his lips against her skin as he gently whispered into her ear. His finger lay unmoving in her pussy.

"How bad do you need me to fill your wet pussy, Kai-ru?" He asked silkily, smirking at her ear. His hand jerked and she gasped as his finger sank deeper inside of her. "Little girl?"

"I-I need—oh!" Kairu whimpered as he flicked her clit. He bit her skin lightly, telling her to keep going. "I need you to fill me so bad it hurts…" Kairu gasped. Her pussy throbbed and Sasori could feel it, as well. She felt so hot while he made her beg just to orgasm. Just to have a single finger inside of her.

"What a horny little girl you are," Sasori purred. He pulled back. Kairu was surprised to feel the puppets releasing their hold on her. She was even more shocked to feel her body jerking upwards to fallow him. She stared, wide eyed, gasping. She realized then that it was Sasori controlling her.

Horror filled her when she realized it had also been Sasori controlling her in the bathroom. She couldn't stop herself, however, as she wrapped her leg around Sasori's waist and leaned against him. She stared up at him, filled with terror, as he turned them until his back was facing the bed. He lay himself down, and she stood before him, naked and covered in her own pussy juices.

Her hand came up jerkily, grasping her breast and kneading it roughly. Her head fell back as she pinched her nipple, and she moaned as her other hand slid down her stomach and between her thighs. Her own finger slid against her clit without her permission. She gasped and threw back her head, her eyes widening at the pleasure coursing through her.

"Come, little girl," Sasori growled. His fingers flicked and she approached robotically, crawling over top of him to straddle his stomach. Her fingers flew over him, removing the last of his clothes to reveal a rather real looking cock attached to his groin. She gaped at its largeness. It was long and looked rubbery, as if it would flex inside of her. Sasori watched her, a smirk on his face as she stared in shock. Her pussy dripped hot juices, dribbling down her leg.

"Oh, god…" she gasped as her finger's wrapped around it of their own accord. She looked up at Sasori, pleading. "Oh, please don't… don't make me…" she sobbed as her hips rocked forward, her pussy lips dragging over top of the phallus. She gasped as her pussy squeezed tightly in anticipation. She wanted it so bad, she couldn't take it.

Sasori smirked at her evilly.

"Is it too big for your tiny pussy, little girl? Can you not take it all inside of you? Is it too much?" Sasori purred. Kairu's hip's jerked against his penis, the large head spreading her pussy lips. She suddenly felt herself tightening up considerably, and she sobbed again as the cock forcibly spread her lips. It felt good, but it felt so big.

"No!" She begged. Sasori's finger's flicked, and she slammed her hips down on his dick hard. She screamed as it filled her completely. The angle was different from Deidara's as he fucked her from his knees. No, this was completely different, hitting new spots deep inside of her pussy.

Sasori hissed as he felt her pleasure. It was intense, and his finger's flicked again. Kairu lifted herself and slammed herself down on him again, harder than even before. The bed rocked, and she lifted her hips and slammed them down again. She slid relentlessly up and down on his long pole. Until the head of the long, hard phallus spread her lips again to when the fake balls slapped against her pussy lips. She squealed as she slid up and down his penis faster and faster. Her pussy squeezed him hard, but he couldn't feel it. Instead he felt as his dick spread her wide, unlike what she was used to.

Kairu's hand shot downward and she began to slide them over her clit. She sobbed as she realized she had absolutely no control over herself. She leaned over, placed her hand spread out against his chest. She pounded down on his dick over and over again. Her pussy squelched and squeezed him. She gasped as her twat leaked her hot pussy juices. They slid down his hard cock, pooling around his stomach.

"Look at all of your juices," Sasori gasped. Kairu slammed her hips against him faster. Her head tilted downwards and she was forced to watch as her pussy was spread wide by an unfamiliar dick. It felt so big inside of her, and looked so big forcing her cunt wide open. She threw back her head and cried out as Sasori suddenly began to meet up with her thrusts. She was forced to support herself on her knee's as they met in the middle, her pussy slapping down on his balls as he met her halfway. Her fingers slid crazily over her clit as she gasped for breath.

"Oh gaaawd!" Kairu squealed, squirming against his hot penis.

"Cum for me, little girl," Sasori growled, grabbing her hips and slamming her down on him. She screamed as her pussy squeezed tighter than ever around his dick, and yet her body continued to run up and down his length. She got tighter and tighter, as if she was about to cum.

"I-I can't!" She shrieked as she realized she couldn't. Her pussy just got tighter and tighter. Her pussy juices leaked from her as the long dick shot in and out of her soaked pussy. "Oh, oh! St-stop! I can't take it!" She whined. Sasori smirked cruelly, his finger's twitching as he forced her muscles even tighter. She screamed as her pussy squeezed his dick so hard it was beginning to become painful.

All at once he released her.

Kairu's hips slammed down hard on his long dick. She threw back her head and screamed out as her pussy released, her juices flooding out of her cunt. Cum spurted from her twat, soaking her thighs and Sasori's stomach. She thrashed against his penis, gaping and begging meaninglessly as she came hard. Sasori gaped and humped against her hips, bouncing her up and down as she came harder than ever.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, reached out and grasping onto Sasori's shoulders, curling against him as he humped into her squelching pussy. Juices gushed from inside of her. She shuttered hard as his penis stayed hard and long inside of her, not wilting as Deidara's had.

Finally he pulled from her pussy. A flood of juices dripped from inside of her as he gently rolled her onto the bed. Her juices stained the sheets and covered her thighs. Sasori smirked at her haughtily.

"To think such a naughty little girl would become so worn out after that," Sasori purred. Kairu whimpered and pulled her aching legs together. Sasori shook his head. He wrapped his arms around her and shushed her. She curled against him, seeking warmth despite the fact that he was a cold, unfeeling puppet. He pet her head gently, shushing her. "Did that feel good, my little Kairu?" Sasori hummed into her ear. "Did you like having a long, hard cock in your tiny pussy?"

He kissed her gently, then lifted her from the bed. He walked her back to her own room, despite the fact that she was completely naked and so was he. No one saw them, of course. He laid her in her bed and tucked her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What a good little girl."

And with that he left.


	4. Kisame

Kairu awoke slowly, achingly. Her whole body felt tight and uncomfortable. Her wrists and ankles hurt the most, and with a lazy glance found they were bruised. Her eyes widened, then.

The memory of a few days ago rushed back to her and she blushed bright red, the embarrassing thought of Sasori's dangerous fingers controlling her own. It was obvious now that she thought of it that he was the one who had done it, forced her down to her back and to pummel her own pussy.

It had been a week already since the dream of Kakuzu, and the art team attacking her when she wasn't expecting it. Every time she saw either of them in the hallway she blushed a little and then quickly tried to push the thoughts away. She didn't know how to deal with Deidara's suggestive comments and looks, or Sasori's completely indifferent eyes.

Kairu sighed as she crawled out of bed. She had been too exhausted to have dreams about anything lately. Pein-sama had sent her on a mission, and that was mostly why her whole body ached. It hadn't been nice after such a strenuous day with Sasori and Deidara, but it was also good. She had a reason not to see them. Then again, she had been forced to walk with Zetsu, and while half of the time he was very nice and sweet, the other half of the time he was a total jerk. The emotional strain was hard to handle.

She was kunoichi, though, and she was determined to prove to Akatsuki that she was good for more than looking at.

After a shower and getting dressed, she made her way to breakfast. As she entered the kitchen, a small smile found her face. There was Kisame, sitting at the table calmly, eating breakfast. She liked Kisame for two main reasons; he was nice, and he was funny. There were other great things about him, but those things made him a good friend.

"Kisame," Kairu laughed as she made her way to the table. He turned to her and grinned, his sharp, white teeth bared between his blue lips. He was attractive in his own, strangely blue way.

"Kairu, you're back."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," she trilled, gathering a bowl and cereal from the cupboards. As her back was turned she heard the door opening. She glanced over her shoulder, simply curious and hoping it wasn't Deidara or Sasori.

She wasn't so lucky.

Entering the room was none other than Sasori, looking fresh and gorgeous as always. He was absolutely handsome, so calm and strong. Still, it was a dreadful feeling. She blushed and turned quickly, trying to force down her dread. The moment she saw him she felt her panties become wet.

"Hello, Kisame-san," Sasori said softly. Kairu felt her throat tighten and her stomach churn uncomfortably. She ducked her head, trying to hide.

"Hey, Sasori-san," Kisame said back. He was always so polite.

"Kairu… san." Sasori murmured slowly. He felt intense pleasure in seeing her stiffen, in feeling her pussy tighten. He could feel her emotions from across the room. Ever since he had connected his chakra strings to her that night and caused her so much emotion he had felt it non-stop whenever he was close. All of her feelings; the sensation of holding a cool bowl in her palm as she emptied the last of the cereal into it. The way she bit her lip, even.

Smirking, he gently flexed his fingers. He was already connected to her. He didn't even have to touch her.

Kairu's pussy squeezed and she breathed in sharply. She felt discomfort as her clit throbbed against her panties. Was Sasori doing this? she wondered. Was he causing these feelings?

She turned and offered him an awkward smile. Sasori smirked as he flexed his fingers again and her pussy convulsed. He could see the unwanted pleasure flash across her face and her attempt to hide it. Kisame was too dense; he would never be able to tell that this was happening. Invisible to everyone but him and Kairu. He liked that thought.

"H-hey, Sasori-san."

Kairu quickly walked to the table and sat down opposite of Kisame, crossing her legs. Sasori tilted his head only slightly as he sat down next to the blue man. He saw her duck her head out of the corner of his eye and begin to eat quickly.

"So Sasori-san, what's up?" Kisame asked coolly, completely ignorant.

Kairu listened to them talk only vaguely. She wanted to finish her cereal fast and just leave.

She stiffened as she felt her hand drift down over her thighs, completely out of her control. She struggled with all of her might to force it back, but she couldn't. Her thighs spread themselves and she whimpered almost silently. Her eyes flashed up, staring straight at Sasori, but he wasn't looking at her.

Her fingers slipped underneath her painfully short skirt. Sasori was doing this; she just knew it. He was torturing her, trying to humiliate her. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as her pussy throbbed again.

Kisame was paying full attention to Sasori as they talked; about what, she had no clue. She could hear them speaking, but she couldn't understand.

She bit her lip as her fingers ghosted over her clit. Her hard clitty twitched and her fingers pressed against her panties. She was already wet, her slick pussy begging to be ravished hard. Her lips gaped as her fingers pushed the wet cloth aside, exposing her in the middle of the kitchen, right before one man who had no idea what was going on, and one man who was causing the entire thing.

Kairu struggled to close her legs, but she couldn't control her own body any more. Somehow, she still managed to shovel some cereal into her mouth to muffle the sounds of her pleasure when her finger slipped against her wet lips.

Sasori felt the pleasure, as well, and shifted. Kairu was embarrassed and blushing bright red. Kisame was clue-less to what she was doing to herself beneath the table, however. He commented dully on the weather, and Sasori replied that he never cared much for what the weather was like. This made Kisame laugh. Sasori couldn't see what was so funny about him not being able to feel the sun or the rain on his skin, or temperature, or the pressures of wind.

Kairu whimpered as her finger shot into her. This caught Kisame's attention, and she struggled to force herself to stop, to make her blush go away. It was as if Sasori was gently pumping in and out of her pussy, though, because she could not stop the hand that wasn't even hers anymore from moving in and out of her. Her pussy squeezed around her finger. Kisame asked her a question.

"Kairu."

She looked up, surprised. Her eyes flickered to Sasori, who was staring at her, and back to Kisame. He had a worried look on his face. What had he asked? She had no idea. Her pussy throbbed and her clit ached, it was so hard. She needed to cum so badly.

"Wh-what?" She breathed. Kisame's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"Are you okay, Kairu?" His brow furrowed as her pussy dripped. Her finger slid in and out of her pussy faster than before, her bruised wrist rocking so her arm didn't move.

"Y-yeah, why?" She asked breathlessly. Kisame licked his lip, capturing the taste of milk on his skin. Kairu jerked slightly as her skin burned at the motion. Her cunt gaped at the cold air, her juices leaking against her finger. Her palm grinded against her clit and she pressed her lips together. Damn Kisame, damn him to hell for having such a long, sexy tongue.

"Alright…" he said slowly. He turned back to Sasori, who shot her a look. A sexy, dangerous look. His hand twitched and another finger slid into her pussy.

Kairu looked down and shoved more cereal into her mouth.

"Alright, I'll be going now. I've got some paper work to do." Kisame made a face. He had expected Kairu to laugh, but she didn't. He pressed his lips together, confused, before he left the room.

Sasori watched Kairu intently as her head shot up. The door closed. They made eye contact.

"Stop, right now, Sa-aaah~!" Kairu leaned back and arched her back as her legs jerked further apart, her other hand dropping her spoon and joining her fingers on her pussy. Her fingers smoothly massaged her clit and she gasped. Sasori stood slowly, his finger's twitching as he forced her to put another finger into her pussy.

God, he loved the way she looked and felt right now. She was red and sweaty, filled to the brim with pleasure and embarrassment and need. Her pussy squeezed tightly around her fingers, her hand rubbing her hard clitty back and forth slowly, smoothly. She ached to cum so badly and he adored that.

"What do you think you're doing, little girl?" Sasori chided as he neared her. He pushed the table out of the way effortlessly, needing to watch her pleasure herself. Her skirt was riding up, and the heels of her bare feet were digging into the floor, trying to keep herself in place as she leaned back in her chair. Her legs were spread wide, allowing cold air to brush against her wet pussy lips, her panties pushed aside.

"I-I can't- oh, god," she moaned, her head falling back.

"How naughty. How inappropriate; do you get all hot and bothered baring yourself to me in public places?" Sasori taunted. "Do you want someone to come in and see you? To watch you play with yourself in the middle of the kitchen. Or are you trying to seduce me?" Sasori smirked. He flicked his fingers and she stood, abruptly, leaned against the table. Kairu whimpered as she bent over, her fingers still on her pussy as her face pressed against the cool wood of the table. Her cunt dripped and she sobbed.

Sasori slowly unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak, revealing a long, thick penis sprouting from his crotch. He gently allowed her to take her hands from her pussy, but before she coul place them, soaked and smelling deliciously of her, flat on the table, she grabbed the edge's of her panties and pulled until they tore and fell, loftily, to the ground. With a smirk, he came up behind her.

Sasori grasped the long phallus with his right hand, gently pressing it against her pussy lips and rubbing her slowly. Kairu's mouth opened wide, and Sasori flicked his fingers, her fingers pressing hard against her tongue. Her other hand, free from his control, clawed hungrily at the table. She left scratches on the wood without even realizing it. He could feel her need, the suspense in her. It felt so good.

"Do you like the way your pussy taste's, little girl?" Sasori growled as she closed her lips around her fingers. She bit down on them gently, trying to keep her voice at bay. He could taste it through her. She was disgusted by it, but he found it delicious. He wished he could go down on her now and taste her juices.

"Oh, god…" Kairu gasped as Sasori pushed deeply into her. She bit down on her fingers as her pussy squeezed tightly around his long dick. Her cunt juices soaked the smooth wood of his make-shift penis and her leg's jerked, her knee's buckling. Sasori pushed her skirt up so he could look down and see her smooth ass, his long phallus inside of her puckered lips. He grasped her hips with both hands, and slowly pulled from her. He watched as he slid out of her, her juices clinging to his pole. Her twat squeezed around him, trying to drag him back into her.

"What a tight, little pussy. You're so cute when you're wet like this," Sasori purred. She reacted, her skin burning in ecstasy. Her cheeks' heated into a bright red, burning like fire. The muscles in her groin grew taught; her leg's showing her intensity. His words made her dizzy. Her vision spun as he slid slowly back into her.

She had never had anything like this before. Kairu had never had such slow, melodic sex. With a sucking noise, Sasori dragged his penis out of her, then gently his smooth wood slipped back inside of her. Kairu couldn't move herself; she couldn't force him to speed up, no matter how much she wanted him to. In a way it was even more delicious than ever before.

Sasori leaned over her, pressing his cool lips against her neck. Kairu gasped as he did so, her eyes closed. He lapped smoothly at her skin as he pumped his cock in and out of her pussy, slow and steady. Her clit twitched and she squirmed, her legs like jelly as she struggled to keep herself steady. Sasori was doing all of the work, holding her into place, bent over her. Something changed in the way that he pushed into her, and he hit a spot she hadn't felt in a long while.

"Sasori!" Kairu gasped, her words air on her lips. Her pussy squeezed hard around his fake dick. Sasori smirked and gently nibbled her neck as he continued his painfully slowly pace, dragging his cock from her twat. He slid back inside slowly, but as he reached her g-spot he pressed inside of her even harder than before, pushing against her.

Kairu pulled her fingers from her mouth, her hands free. She grasped at the table, squirming against Sasori in burning pleasure. She gaped, pressed her lips against the cold table, then eagerly bit her lip. She couldn't take the feeling; it was so good. She rocked the little she could, her shirt riding upwards and exposing her skin to the cold table.

"Fuck me, oh god, fuck me, please," Kairu whimpered quietly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that someone could walk in at any time. They had to be quiet, yet her blood rushed in her ears. Everything seemed so loud and obnoxious. She panted for air desperately against the cool wooden table as Sasori gently pumped out, then back into her again and pressed harder on her g-spot, sending her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "I-I can't take it! It feels so good, oh, _gawd!_"

"What, Kairu?" Sasori lapped gently at her burning skin. "Does this-" he pressed his dick into her g-spot _hard_, making her entire body shudder, her pussy tighten around his long penis. "-feel good? Do you want more, little girl? Should I give your pussy more of my big, hard cock?" Sasori purred, sliding his dick slowly inside of her again and again.

"Ah-mhf!" Kairu's mouth opened to shriek, but Sasori found his hand over her mouth, gently sliding his fingers over her lips as she squirmed eagerly against him. She shuttered again with pleasure, her eyes rolling backward as he struck her g-spot again and again and again. Her shirt rose and rose, the edge rubbing against her hard nipples and making her gasp at the mixed feeling's. Then she yelped as they came in contact with the cold table, and she struggled to arch away from it.

Suddenly, he dragged his long penis swiftly from her pussy, her juices coating it completely. Kairu whimpered, waiting eagerly for him to put it back inside of her. But he didn't. She opened her eyes to find Sasori opening the door and leaving swiftly.

She was stuck there, her panties discarded, her pussy bare to the world as her skirt had ridden up over her butt. She squirmed, but she could barely move. She heard the door open again and looked up, expecting to see Sasori there, having gone to retrieve something.

It wasn't Sasori.

"Hey, guys, I just forgot-"

Kisame froze, his eyes wide as he looked at a blushing Kairu, pussy bare and soaked, her eyes wide, her legs spread, bent over on a table. The door swung shut behind him. Blood rushed into his penis and he licked his lips. Kairu watched the lust fill his eyes and terror filled hers. Was he really going to…

"Kai-… ru?" Kisame asked lowly. His voice had suddenly gotten deep and gravelly. She saw the tent building underneath his robe.

"No, Kisame, no, please…" Kairu whimpered, begging. She couldn't move. Sasori had tied her down with chakra strings; had he planned on leaving her for Kisame? What kind of monster, what kind of jerk…?

Kisame seemed to be in a trance as he stepped closer, walked around behind her. He gazed down at her pussy as she rocked gently, trying to free herself. He licked his lips, his pink tongue shocking against his blue skin. She was soaked and gaping, as if she had just been fucked. Her clit throbbed. How could he just leave such a feast? Suddenly, despite the fact that he had just eaten, he felt as if he was starving.

He kneeled behind her and she whimpered, desperately trying to move, but she couldn't. She gasped as he leaned forwards, sniffing, breathing in her scent. She was soaked, her pussy gaping hungrily. She rocked her hips and said something, but he couldn't hear her. He could only see her pink pussy, leaking juices down her leg.

Ravenously, Kisame leaned forward, planting an open-mouthed kiss on her gaping pussy. She gasped and tossed back her head, her mouth open. Kisame's tongue slid over her hot flesh, her pussy contracting, begging him to shove his tongue deep into her.

"Kisame!" She shrieked. He groaned as she said his name and reached down, releasing his endlessly long penis from his pants. He sucked deeply on her pussy and she gasped, her hips bucking down on his face. He pulled away, only to come back to her with a long, broad lick from her throbbing clit to her puckered anus. She yelped as he licked her there—she had never had any form of anal sex before, not even a finger, and it sent a strange jolt through her body.

Kisame licked her again, and groaned in appreciation at her delicious flavor. She tasted so sweet, it drove him crazy. He lapped hungrily at her, like a starving dog, licking up her pussy juices. She gasped, her lips opening hungrily as she imagined the way that he must look right now. She whimpered as he licked slowly up her slit, picturing his long tongue gliding in-between her soaked lips. He closed his lips around her gaping hole and slurped at her juices, groaning at her deliciousness.

"N-no!" She bit her lip, her knee's trembling as his tongue found her clit. He lapped at her erect little bundle of nerves and she jerked, her pussy convulsing. Kisame purred hungrily and licked her rapidly, hungrily devouring her fat clitty. He slapped his lips around her juicy nub and sucked, hard.

Kairu yelped and threw back her head, thrashing against the restraints she couldn't even see. Kisame's hands came up to grasp her hips as she pressed her lips together, suffering in silence as he suckled on her clit like a little boy hungry for milk. She bucked her hips, grinding against his face.

"Please," she gasped out desperately. Kisame couldn't help but grin as he licked up her slit again, straight to her tiny little anus. He paid her special, long over-due attention to her puckered hole. Her eyes widened and she yelped as he lapped like a starved dog at her little ass-hole, eyes closed as he listened to her yelp in surprise.

Kairu gasped, bucking at the strange pleasure she was receiving. She stiffened as he licked her gently, giving her another long lick straight from her clit to her anus. Then, once more he paid her ass extra attention, licking her harder than before. Her eyes widened even more as she realized he was trying to wriggle his way into her butt.

"K-Kisame!" She cried as his tongue continued to push on her tight ass-hole, spreading her open in a place she had never been spread. She squirmed, trying to pull away, but he grasped her hips and held her tightly in place, licking her a little harder now that he realized she didn't like it. "No! Stop! Th-that's dirty—you c-can't lick me there—ooh!" She yelped as her pussy tightened hard around itself, squelching as she was pleasured in a way that made her blush bright red. "Oh, god, no!" She sobbed, trying to wriggle away, but she couldn't move. Her heart hammered in her chest as he licked even harder, shoving his tongue into her tiny anus.

Kisame growled hungrily, humping his hips slightly in need. Her begging was absolutely delicious. Her butt was nice and tight—but he wouldn't fuck her there. He was too big, he knew. Someone else would have to stretch her out first, and he had somewhat of a heart. He could not deny that her pussy was amazing as well; the best little cunt he had ever feasted on. But he wanted her to squirt in the most violating way possible; by licking her little puckered hole.

Kairu could feel her pussy convulsing. She didn't understand why; it felt so dirty and wrong to have Kisame's long, pink tongue digging into her anus. She sobbed as he shoved his tongue in deeper, squirming it against her tight walls. She bucked her hips involuntarily, gasping and moaning as he pumped his tongue in and out of her tiny butt. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned; it was coming. She didn't know how, or why, but she was about to orgasm.

"Your pussy feels good, doesn't it?" Kisame asked, then licked her butt again, making her jerk. "Come on; cum. Cum hard, Kairu. Squirt your pussy juices everywhere," he growled. She gasped and rocked her hips, her hands flexing and twisting.

"Nooo!" she moaned, shaking her head. But she cried out in pleasure when he licked straight over her pussy again, lapping at her juicy mound and then shoved his tongue deep into her ass-hole. She bucked her hips and squealed as he licked inside of her. Her pussy tightened around herself and she could feel it coming; she was going to squirt. She didn't want to comply, not while he drove his tongue deeper into her ass.

Kisame growled as he licked her tight butt; he could feel her tightening around his long, wet tongue. He slid it even deeper, forcing his slick muscle harder into her. She squealed and bucked her hips, struggling to escape him and get closer to his probing tongue at the same time.

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, her mouth open and gasping desperately, trying to keep it in, trying to hold her resolve. She couldn't cum so hard from doing something so dirty. She just couldn't! But she couldn't hold herself back for any longer, either. It felt so good… it felt too good…

Her ass hole clenched tightly as she tensed and Kisame smirked. He grunted as his penis jerked, and his mouth watered at the prospect of the delicious taste of a hard orgasm. He yanked his tongue from her butt as she squealed, thrashing wildly on the table, and wrapped his lips tightly around her pussy. He strummed his tongue against her clit excitedly and she sobbed, releasing finally.

"I-I'M—O-oooh, GOD! No-no-no-no-no! M-my pussy!" She squealed, desperately failing at being quiet as she came. Her pussy gushed like a fountain and Kisame grabbed her hips, trying to keep her still as he drank down her hot magma. She squirted hard into his mouth, bouncing her hips and grinding hard against his face while he licked ravenously on her delicious pussy. Kisame grunted, trying to keep her still as she sprayed all over the place, cuming hard from trying to hold it in for so long. He grinded his tongue against her aching clit and she shrieked excitedly, shooting another mouthful out of her pink love-hole as he swallowed her juices.

She grinded harder against his face as he licked and sucked on her pussy, dragging more of her juices from deep inside of her. She shuttered and squealed, jerking as she shot another mouthful into Kisame's gaping, hungry lips.

He pulled away when she finally finished, relaxing against the table and gasping. But he wasn't done; his dick needed her service and he was going to get it.

"Your pussy tastes so nice, Kairu," Kisame growled. She whimpered as her pretty little cunt leaked some more juices. He stood behind her, smirking. "You came so hard from having me lick your tiny ass-hole, though. Do you like having your butt fucked?" He asked slyly. She shook her head no, and he laughed.

Then he dragged the fat, purple head of his penis against her pussy lips. She gasped and jerked against her restraints. She blinked in disbelief. Had she really felt that—was that his dick? There was no way that it was that huge…

But there had to be. She felt it as he pushed against her pussy lips, spreading them perfectly as they sucked on his fat head. Her eyes widened; it was larger than any dick she had ever taken. She had imagined the hugeness of Kisame before, but she had never actually seen it, and now that she was just feeling it, it felt bigger than it could possibly be.

"It-it won't fit!" She panicked, struggling to get away. He was too big; she was too small. Their difference wasn't compatible! Kisame just laughed cruelly and pushed against her. She trilled pathetically as he slowly slid his long rod of meat into her juicy pussy. She thrashed against him as he filled her more than she could handle, more than she had ever experienced before. She clenched tightly around him before he was more than halfway inside of her, gasping and struggling against her invisible restraints, not sure whether she was trying to shove him deeper into her or get away from his endless length.

Kisame grabbed his dick tightly and grunted, tensing. "You're a fucking tight pussy, aren't you?" He growled, clenching his butt cheeks as he pushed into her. She cried out as he did so, her leg's growing weak, trying to keep her up. Her pussy gaped once, loosening just slightly, before tightening around him again. Juices squelched from inside of her, dripping around his long, blue-purple cock.

He growled and grabbed her hips, holding her tightly and then thrusting his hips forwards. _Hard. _She screamed as he dug further inside of her, but she was so god-damned tight. Kisame squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax and keep from spurting hard into her without really feeling what her tiny pussy could do, first. He needed her to be wetter, first, despite the fact that she was soaked and dripping. He needed her to_fucking relax._

"Please! Oh, god!" She thrashed against him, rocking her hips, bucking wildly. Kisame growled, digging his fingers in her hips to keep her steady. "You're too big! Too—oooh, b-biiig! Ah!" She panted heavily, biting her lip and clenching her eyes shut, her back arching while her hands clenched. Her pussy spasmed around Kisame's large cock and he grunted.

He dug his nails into her hips, making her whimper, leaving ten little half-crescents in her pale skin. He tensed, and she did, as well, knowing what was coming. Her pussy tightened around his cock, and Kisame scowled, glaring down at where he could see his huge dick wedged in-between her throbbing pussy lips. He yanked her hips back to his as he thrust forwards, driving deeper into her pussy than anyone had ever gone before.

"Too big! Oh, g-god, t-too b-_eeee-_eh-eh! Neh," She cried out deliriously, clenching her teeth, sobbing in pleasure as he bottomed out in her tiny little pussy. An inch of his hard, thick meat still remained unburied in her pussy, and Kisame could only think of what a shame that was. She was wrapped perfectly around him, but he couldn't properly fuck her until she was wetter than she had ever been before.

Maliciously, Kisame reached underneath her and quickly found her clit. It was swollen from her intense arousal and his appetite for a tight little pussy wrapped around his tongue. He licked his lips, remembering her taste and finding just a little bit of her juices still lingering there. She yelped as his finger's danced over her twitching clit, jerking against him and impaling herself on his long dick.

She groaned long and low as he rubbed her clit. She whimpered and grinded against him. Kisame smirked; she was such a little whore for a long, hard dick, no matter what she said.

"Your pussy is so tight, Kairu," Kisame rumbled, stroking her clit with his thick fingers. She sobbed as he ran her dripping juices over her little nub. "You're so small, I can't fit inside of you," he grunted, shifting his weight and pushing against her. She gasped and struggled against him, her nerves on fire. "You're _so wet,_" He groaned as her pussy clenched harder around him; she was close.

"Oh-oh, _noooooo!_" She moaned and Kisame smiled a nasty, nasty smile. He strummed her pretty little clit hard and she gasped as his pace picked up. Her pussy spasmed wildly as she thrashed against him.

"Tell me how tight your little pussy is, Kairu!" Kisame commanded, wildly rubbing her tiny clit. He growled as she squeezed and clenched him wildly, sucking on his long cock with her tiny pussy. His huge penis throbbed inside of her, his big head bulging. She bucked against her unperceivable restraints, trying to pull away, trying desperately to fuck Kisame's giant dick harder than she had ever fucked a dick before. She needed the friction; she needed to have an orgasm so bad, she could feel it.

"It's so tight! Oh, _god! OH GOD! _Please! Fuck me, please!" She begged.

"What's tight, Kairu?" Kisame asked, his finger's stroking her clit hungrily. She gasped, her back arching, and she squeezed tightly around him.

"_MY PUSSY!" _She screamed, and immediately her walls clenched around Kisame's humongous blue dick. He grunted and gripped her hips, struggling to hold on as she bucked and thrashed against him. Her twat spasmed around him, choking his cock. She struggled to drag him in deeper as she writhed against him, despite the fact that she was stuffed full, already.

Kisame was caught from a moment, watching her shutter and gasp in front of him, pulling her arms to have them jolted to a stop by invisible wires. She was… breathtaking. Her flaming hair flicked around her head, and she pressed her cheeks to the table, just so he could see the side of her face. Her beautiful eyes were squeezed shut; her perfect lips open as she gasped breathlessly; her cheeks flushed in her heat. She gasped and sobbed and cried as she rubbed herself against his hips, grinding against him, humping him, trying desperately to fuck him harder and faster and longer. She arched her back, rubbing her aching, burning nipples against the table, furrowing her brows. Her pussy spasmed, massaging Kisame's full cock, begging him deeper.

Kisame erratically rubbed her clit as she came, her juices bursting from her stuffed pussy, unable to fit inside and splashing against his hungry balls and tense thighs and base of his too-big penis. She screamed again, rattling the table, pleasure coursing through her body and lifting her off the ground as the coil in her pussy wound so tightly it broke, reeling out of control. Her legs jerked and she hooked her ankles around his calves, bucking back at him so hard that her juicy cunt began to slip along his length.

"YES! YES! OH, YES!" She screamed in pleasure filled agony. Kisame bellowed hungrily and began bucking against her wildly, as well, finally able to move and unable to control himself. He slammed his throbbing dick into her over and over again. She yelped and tossed back her head, arching her back, writhing and cumming all over his huge dick. He fucked her harder, yelling out in intense bliss, loving her tiny little pussy.

"AARGH!" He roared, pounding out her wonderful pussy as she clenched around him even harder, and he slid in and out of her as she squeezed his blue-purple rod of meat ever harder. He bottomed out of her, slamming against her, not even able to hear the delicious sound of slapping skin as he drilled her against the table. He couldn't even prod her clit properly, too busy pounding out her orgasm. She grew delirious, sobbing with happiness as she squirted again, soaking Kisame's upper legs and balls.

"S-SO-OH-OH-OH G-G-_OO-OO-OO_-_OOD_!" She shrieked in ecstasy as her pussy devoured him over and over again, pumping in and out as she gasped and screamed at every time he shoved his length into her.

He was so close as she squeezed him, cumming again and her eyes rolling back as she thrashed and begged without meaning. She sprayed him, gasping desperately, and he growled and roared and tensed, shoving deep into her. She whimpered in need, finally quieting as her orgasm stole her voice and her pussy clenched tighter. Kisame growled, stuck inside of her twat as she devoured him with it, squeezing tighter and tighter. He bucked, bouncing them back and forth, howling urgently as she convulsed around his throbbing head and he swelled.

Then he came.

It was like lightning struck him and his whole body tensed. He couldn't even yell out, his throat locking up as her pussy squeezed around him and he bucked against her. His dick swelled, monstrous, and he cummed, shooting his burning load deep inside of her, hitting places nothing had ever hit before. She spasmed, seizing, gaping but not breathing as her diaphragm bulged in pleasure, before collapsing back into her stomach. He came harder, more ropes of cum filling her completely. He came more and more, so hard and so fast that his milky sperm shot from her pussy lips, overflowing and mixing with her juices as she squirted again, covering his thighs and hers. Her cunt milked him as he came again, filling her completely, fuller than she had ever imagined.

Kisame bucked and came one last time before, finally, he wilted. He slipped from inside of her and watched lovingly as both he and his juices leaked from her. Her pussy tightened and she gasped, groaning as she sprayed his and her cum everywhere.

Kisame clenched his teeth and growled, kneeling before her pussy and watching hungrily, loving the feeling of her squirting their mixed love all over his face. He opened his mouth and drank it as it poured from her, before finally the flow slowed and then ceased.

She collapsed against the table, finally giving in, exhausted and blown out of her mind. There was no way that what had just happened had really happened. She panted and whimpered, quietly, as her juices leaked. Kisame's loads of semen dripped down her legs and pooled beneath her feet, along with her own pussy juices.

Kisame stood, wiping his face with his shirt that he had never even removed. He stared down at Kairu, amazed. She was the best fuck he had ever had. Something in him begged him to stroke his cock back to life and do it again, but she was exhausted. She would not be able to go another round, no matter how much he wanted to. Even if_she_ wanted to.

He stepped away from her. Everyone would have heard their screaming; how could they not? They had been so loud. The blue man grinned, exhaustedly; despite that, it had been worth it. Better yet, how could anyone top him that? Her orgasm had been explosive and incredible. No one in the entire Akatsuki would be able to give her a better go. He ran his hand through his hair and picked her up, the restraints she once had now gone just because he had been the one to move her. She didn't even have to energy to curl against him as he carried her from the kitchen and dining room. He had the decency to pull down her shirt and her skirt so she looked somewhat presentable, but it was hard with her hair in such disarray and her leg's completely covered in sex juices.

As he left the kitchen, he glanced sideways and he caught sight of Sasori, standing there, staring at him. Kisame recalled passing him on his way into the kitchen and blinked. Had he been there the whole time? He had set it up perfectly for Kisame; he realized that once he knew that Kairu couldn't get away. But he sat there _watching_?

"Creepy bastard," Kisame muttered as he turned.

Sasori licked his lips. Kairu tasted… absolutely _wonderful._


End file.
